Just a boy
by thedawnofmber
Summary: This is not my story it is a translaton of a great story that i liked enough to translate for all you lemon lovers


The cold is concentrated in the window, it is almost impossible to believe. It's snowing in Tazmily, an event that had never happened before, as the memory of all. Okay the snow, even if you've spent enough time since the almost total destruction done with Tazmily, people could return to their homes and also lift since there are no more boxes, people stopped being stingy. The blond boy looking through the window of his room deep breath, remembered that when her twin brother Claus was with him, watching the rain together, and then took a drop which would put him a name and began to make runs to see who came to the bottom first. This was the first time I saw snow Lucas.

-Son.

Sounded from behind, Lucas turned, it was his father Flint hat in hands revealing his baldness, it was something that almost did not raised an eyebrow, letting him know that he was listening.

- Are not you going out? Fuel is at the door. He says he will go with other children to play with the snow.

Saying nothing Lucas shook his head. Flint nodded, not wanting to push too small. He had lost the happiness of his son, and could not find it anywhere. I was in omelettes, or games in a broken family. Flint understood that Lucas needed time, after all, he knew the child was not sniveling that everyone said it was, Luke was strong, because although her smile was inverted forming a sad face, he was not crying at night as before.

'Well ... all right. I do go out a bit, I'll be visiting Alec. I know you can take care of yourself Lucas, but beware.

-I will. He spoke Lucas.

-I leave some coats and scarves, for if you like going out to have fun. You should do it, looks very funny.

-I will. Said the blond. Flint placed his hat and his jacket closed. He said goodbye to Luke and went to the city center. Lucas sighed and turned steam sigh glass. He began to get cold your body. Blinking a few times, I wanted to continue watching the snow. He supposed it was cold, because it felt all around but had no intention of leaving minimal. He went to his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck for began to close his eyes trying to sleep when he heard a knock. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, someone had thrown a kind of sphere made with snow. Luke frowned and tried again to sleep, when a second window crashed. Lucas got angry, surely Fuel lock. He refused to leave and end point. Why did that bother you so much? He got out of bed and opened the window to rear its head when he realized he was not Fuel, if not a girl.

- What's the matter boy? Did you become a hermit or what?

Kumatora exclaimed. A tall girl with pink hair, to the surprise of Lucas was not wearing a coat on or otherwise your normal clothing. A blue tunic and pink boots. His face was shivering, she was pale and his nose and red ears.

- K-Kuma?! Are you okay? Lucas shouted concerned at the state almost Kumatora hypothermia.

-Duuuuh, yes. Do not you see me standing? Kumatora exclaimed rudely taking a snowball in his fingers naked and preparing to throw Lucas.

- E-Wait for me! I will open

-Yeah, you better get down before they fill your room with snow and you freeze your butt. She said Kumatora cheerful. Lucas ran down the stairs almost tripping and felt the cold invade his feet, the floor felt like a cave. He took one of the shelters that had indicated Flint and opened the door for lightning to cover Kumatora and prevent die. Kumatora opened the door and greeted him with a snowball in the face. He laughed while Lucas was shocked by it. It felt hard, not too much, but it was not smooth, and was colder than I thought. Kumatora stopped laughing when no matter how cold it was now, Luke raised his arms and pinned her coat Kumatora.

-O-hear. Are not you upset?

Lucas fell silent and pulled within a Kumatora for safekeeping. Kumatora mumble

-Boy, I'm talking about. You know what's rude not to respond to higher?

'You're not too old. -Lucas answered as he prepared any way you can light a fire with Flint had done a few months ago. -Just a few not?

" ___Enough. "_ Kumatora frowned and approached Lucas tried watching ignite the wood inside the fireplace uselessly made it even side and noticed he was also very cold.

-Move, let me handle that ... Pk Fire! She said Kumatora doing out of your fingers turning the wood fire instantly.

-I was trying to do that ...-answered Lucas crestfallen. He stood up and sighed steam coming out of his mouth.

- Gustas coffee ... or something?

-Café will be fine.

Lucas went to the kitchen and put the kettle on while making coffee. Kumatora home sniffed, looked cozy but mortally empty. Almost forgot that hardly left the boy. He felt bad for having thrown a snowball on top.

- A lot of sugar or low?

-Not because it is four or three years older than you means either an adult. I also like sweet things.

'All right, then it ... a lot. -Lucas answered with a smile. Kumatora felt a little uncomfortable. Since when Lucas was so thoughtful? I swallow ignoring gestures. Lucas finished preparing the coffee and brought it to her.

-Thanks guy.

He said, a smile curving. Lucas nodded and sat two feet away from her. While Kumatora blew cold air your hot coffee observe that Luke shivered in place bringing his hands to the fire.

-Uhm ... Lucas.

- Is coffee bad? Asked Lucas ashamed.

-No, not at all. I wondered. Are not you cold?

-Not so much. Said Lucas returning a smile. -Dad only left that coat if I wanted to leave, but I will not go out, you were out cold filling you, I want you to use you or make you sick, after all you're a girl.

Kumatora's face turned red with anger as he stood up suddenly leaving the coffee on the floor.

- Are you saying that because I am weak and I need girl a guy I care? Kumatora exclaimed angrily.

" ___It's like all men. Macho and higher believing. "_ She thought to herself while teeth crunched, Lucas looked down and watched the fire.

I did not mean that ... but my mom taught me, that I should be nice to all the girls. Dad said I had to keep his teachings, even though she no longer here. She said as she lifted her face pained and forced a smile. Kumatora's anger disappeared instantly, almost forgot that the boy had lost his mother.

- ... Sorry.

- Why are you apologizing? Asked Lucas curious.

I spoke without thinking. I did not yell at Luke, I am very temperamental and you know it. She said Kumatora feeling ashamed.

'Do not worry. He spoke Lucas as he put his hand on her back, comforting.

Kumatora up his coat and opened his arms looking the other way.

-Lucas.

- Yes?

Deep breath and counted to five in your mind to try to make a claim so outrageous that he was about to do, do not mean to sound aggressive, but not stalker, just wanted to give warmth to the boy.

-Come here. She said as she opened her arms and legs were half-closed to make room for your body.

'I am here. -Lucas laughed

-No, no ... I mean ... here ... to ... -Kumatora swallowed. -In my arms.

Lucas thought in his mind Kumatora Why would it? But he did not ask many questions, cold brain began to freeze him. So without resistance approached her and sat in front of her. Kumatora closed his arms and pulled him placing both legs at his sides, his back straight put Lucas's surprise, Kumatora placed his chin on her shoulder so she could look more than his blond swirl.

- Better?

-Uh ... yeah. -Lucas answered.

Next were a few seconds of awkward silence. He did not like to be like Kumatora, I wanted to keep talking but she could not have any questions.

- What is fun? -Lucas said breaking the silence.

-Mmm? Kumatora muttered

-Snow. Is it fun?

Ah ... well, the way I occupy another. -Answered smiling.

- How ocupabas?

-The people threw from my castle. Funny how they got wet and cursed me. He laughed.

- Curse? She asked innocently Lucas.

-You know, insults, verbal abuse, physical abuse, sexual abuse ... Said Lucas Kumatora watching. Lucas opened his blue eyes surprised and starting to stutter

- In-in-insults!? T? Insulted you!?

'Well, yes. I would too if I were walking as if nothing and some bastard threw me one of those balls cold.

- That's terrible! Who was it? Do you know his name? I'll go talk to him!

Lucas began to get angry, or at least try to do as he spat in anger babbling things he would say to the aggressor. Kumatora could only watch his little and laughed, Hinawa had become a good knight.

-No need to talk to all these men. In fact I'm used to the insults, I mean, if I were you the first thing you think is Oh Heavens! That man has a dress and breasts That mate!

-But you are not a man. Said Lucas confusing.

-I know, the men Magypsies are not but appear. He laughed Kumatora. Lucas stopped frowning and looked down.

- Do they all are that bad? She said sadly. 'They're evil, rude and disrespectful. Why men grow up to become well? ... That means ... When I grow up I'll be rude too? -Wonder directing his gaze into the eyes of Kumatora.

Of course not. I think you're a sweet boy, well, you've grown. And I see you're rude, sometimes arrogant yes, but you're not like the addition, Flint is also a man grown up, and is very noble.

-Duster also is very noble. -Lucas said smiling.

- Huh? Duster is a fool. She said Kumatora angry.

- What made you? Asked Lucas

-Nothing important. Sometimes kids do things that makes us angry at women for no apparent reason ... So sometimes I think it's easier being a man, I say, being a woman sometimes you're just an object, either mocking or desire if you know what I mean, we always have more cons rather than pros and criticized by everyone. Men and women. Any idea how is that apparently one call me?

Lucas did not answer, I was not listening, he was lost for the first time in his face. I've never been so close and never seen how beautiful it was.

- Lucas? Asked Kumatora to see that the boy was unresponsive. It had been more than a minute and silent with his eyes. Kumatora I turned and began to shake - Lucas! Answer, dammit!

-Bonita. She said finally. Kumatora looked puzzled

- Huh?

'You're pretty. -Lucas said smiling. Kumatora turned red as fire that then warmed them away from her.

- Snow affected you brain? He asked angrily.

-I do not even have touched it. -Lucas replied frowning.

- What did not? I threw a ball to the face when I arrived! Kumatora Cried

-Well sorry for not realizing that. I was busy trying to get to safety! Lucas shouted.

- Well sorry for trying to come see you out with me to play in the snow instead of staying here! -Gritoneó Kumatora

- Fuel also try and I said no!

- Not even came out! I heard Flint saying no!

Lucas continued to frown but did not know what to scream. So sighed knowing he had lost the fight improvised.

- Why did you come? He asked weakly Lucas.

-I wanted to come for us to go together to play in the snow, that's all. But sorry, if you did not want visitors have said before inviting me to your home, take your coat and serve coffee. Just could have told me to go and now. Neither would take it so bad. She said Kumatora serious

- ... But I do not want you to leave. -Answered.

- Why not? Kumatora Asked curious.

-I am happy Cundo are with me. There is a kind of happiness as having a close friend, is a strange kind of happiness that he had not had before. Sorry, it's too complicated for me to understand, so explain what it is ... I think ... I think ... I can finally say that I really like. I have seen many say that the girls like ... and I ... I ... was ... wondering if you ... ie ... Would you like to be my girlfriend ... uhg ...? -Lucas said forcing a smile.

Lucas Kumatora observed, was very nervous and the closeness of their bodies did not help too. What was this? It looked like a discussion between a couple and a declaration of love. Kumatora never thought to have one so he began to laugh. Lucas frowned

- Are you kidding me? Asked

-Yes. -Happy Kumatora answered while he returned to draw him. Luke's face turned red and he stiffened. Suddenly, their faces were close, Kumatora recalled that earlier, when some men were bothering her while on Violet, threw him "kisses" the air. Suddenly, that idea crossed his mind but could not. It was Lucas after all. A war started inside, I was curious and wanted to quench already, but did not want Lucas to be afraid, and his thoughts were right, she was after all more ... however also recalled that Lucas had said ___"not a very greater "_ war finally just a ___"Oh, come on. How much can affect one small kiss surprise?"_ He took his hands and placed them at his sides taking their cheeks. He brought his face and planted a kiss on his lips, was small, just to try.

Luke lowered his shoulders with open eyes trying to absorb what was happening. He had seen with their parents, and although it never felt like it was disgusting however, it was not all bad feeling, it felt good, peaceful and pleasant. Finally Kumatora left him with a smiling face.

- W-why did you do that?

-I wanted to. Was it wrong?

-No ... no ... But ... it was sudden.

- Are you scared? He asked in a mocking tone Kumatora.

-No. -Lucas replied frowning.

-It's the best I can give you. -Answered Kumatora while removing soil up coat. Lucas looked at her confused.

- Create?

-Listen ... Lucas ... You're cute, I like you a lot ... too much in my opinion, but I think someday you will find a girl who is at your height ... because ... you're just a kid and I ... I mean, who thinks like you and this at your age and I want a lot. I have an idea of what it is that you're starting to feel for me, and I know what I'm starting to feel for you, and that scares me. Do not want to hurt you Luke, I do not want you to hate me. I do not want to start a relationship and end up like all people, do not want that one day we love intensely and the next I see on the street and do not greet me. I want you to be happy, and it is a happiness that I can not give you clearly.

I do not like lies. Said Lucas away from her. -Just could not say no. Is it Duster, right?

-No, Luke. I do not understand what I am saying is ...

- Can you go now? -Lucas said, his voice cracking. As he approached the door.

-Luke, let me explain, I just ...

- GO! Lucas shouted down at her. Kumatora watched as the tears began to fall from the face of the blond. He felt as if his heart was torn in two. I do not even care that he was still wearing his coat in his hands. Kumatora felt a lump in my throat. Why did they have said all that and not the truth? Lucas closed the door hard while Flint came as night was falling.

-Kumatora, goodnight. How about that?

Flint-Good night ...-That was all he said. He began to walk with your head down reluctantly and without strength. Flint was confused, he wore the coat of Lucas but why she looked so sad? Immediately similarly recalled that Lucas looked sad when he left, he thought he had probably gone to cheer Kumatora, but Lucas would have yelled, so he went to talk to him. But Lucas would have closed the door, I did not see anyone.

- Lucas ... are you okay? Flint Asked knocking.

Lucas did not respond. Head was nestled up shaking and crying under the covers. Why rejection hurt so much? Why does it hurt so much love a person? Why do not hurt so loved? Sobbed and called consolation, but clearly did not have anyone. I had a brother to tell him ___"Oh, she's just a bitch. leave her and we will push to the dragon!"_ and neither was his mother Hinawa to calm in his arms and say that there were many women and he was very handsome. Then he remembered his father, who despite everything that happened had always been with got out of bed and opened the door drenched in tears and hugged her father without saying more. Flint took by surprise the stampede but bent down to hug him better, I rubbed the sword just saying ___"I ... I ..."_ I did not know comfort people, but I wanted to serve your child at least once in their life. Lucas decided to wait to mourn stop to ask what happened. After the tears flowed near several hours Lucas calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. Flint carried him to his bed and tucked him very well so it does not feel cold in the morning.

Lucas woke up as if I had a nightmare. His head hurt from crying earlier, but did not remember much. He went down to the kitchen and Flint had prepared omelette for him. Lucas smiled and sat down with a cheerful countenance.

'I know you are not like your mother, but I did my best attempt.

'All right Dad. I believe ... But why did you?

Well, Lucas. Today is your 16th birthday. She said Flint cheerful.

-Oh ... Thanks! She said smiling as she refilled her mouth Omelett. Definitely was rich, almost like he did Hinawa. He finished his round and asked for more and more until I could not anymore.

- Hey, hey! You will not leave room for cake.

- You bought cake? Asked Lucas excited.

-Of course. What kind of birthday would be if not? However I'm not sure if it's your favorite flavor.

- Omelett cake? Asked Lucas curious.

-Oh ... no ... is strawberry. She said Flint ashamed.

-No matter. Since I have no space ... but I can eat it later, right?

-Yes, of course. Take this ...-said Luke Flint as he handed money. -You can use it on that girl that was so sad yesterday. I do not know, ask her to eat something. Maybe you and make spark.

Lucas let her smile and recalled what had happened. Flint looked down and noticed that.

- What's up son? Did something happen with Kumatora yesterday?

'Something like that ... -Lucas answered crestfallen. -Yesterday I told him how I felt about her. And she refused.

Oh ... I see ... You should not depressed, that always happens. Hinawa rejected me the first time too ... But things were taking place, a thing, to conquer. Maybe you should try again, if you do not give reasons for rejection.

-But ...

-Come on, go for it. Use the coat as an excuse.

Lucas smiled and took the money. He went along to downtown Flint Tazmily where Lucas walked to wonder what they should buy. Until he met Kumatora, try turning because really, he was too weak to see it yet anger heard some screams, looked hiding in a tree to watch Kumatora with both fists in the air in front of a group of five zombies.

- Come, come! If you want my fist in your face.

PSI Lucas Kumatora read strangely was in zeros and looked very tired as if he had fought before. Probably had been for snow Kumatora had not realized that followed. The Zombie attacked Kumatora making her fall, however kicked to defeat the other. It was obvious he could with everyone, but that would leave their health to zero too. I had a lot of anger inside, but Kumatora could not leave alone. So without further ado, entered the battle as if Kumatora had asked for help.

- Lucas?

-Pk. Love! Shouted while most zombies began to weaken. Kumatora began helping using physical attacks. Both were still a good team as before. When all zombies are weakened. When finished, Lucas tired, because I had long since occupied, was sweating and breathing hard.

-Luke ...

Lucas Kumatora looked a moment before smiling forcibly. He got up painfully.

-Lucas, wait. Do not leave me alone again speaking without explain

'I think I explained it enough ...

I know it's your birthday ... Happy day. Kumatora said.

-Thank you. - Luke smiled back. He started to turn around. Kumatora had been feeling bad, and worse, had repeated the memory of the kiss stolen many times in his mind.

- Lucas! Please wait ... I'm ... really bad. I do not get to my castle ... I have a slight problem ... status. Just ... Can you ... with me to the hot springs?

Lucas recalled that Kumatora was angry for believing that she was weak, however at this time it sounded very sincere. He sighed and nodded.

Kumatora felt a little uncomfortable, Lucas looked sad. I could be next to the person who had suffered so much, yet also the memory of that stolen kiss filled him. Sad to see it made it worse, made her slow and clumsy in battle so was Lucas and PSI who was defeating they finally reached the water, turned to Lucas Kumatora could come and so did she. They had to stay a while for the hot springs that heal and both could return home safely. Kumatora was a few meters apart from Luke, was precisely what she wanted to avoid, so I walked a little while Luke kept his head resting on the edges.

-Luke ...

- Yes?

- You hate me, do not you?

'I could never hate Kuma. Nothing I did could make you hate. I just want you to be happy. -Lucas said as he smiled. Kumatora could not stand. Why did he have to be so cute? Why did he have to be so damn cute? He really was very brave, Kumatora was strong only because he thought he had no basis, however, he was able to fall in love with her, even with all his faults, he was really brave and strong. Kumatora was so afraid that people judged for dating someone younger, or attempts badly Lucas for dating a girl who seemed boy according to her, shame that not even lived. She was so afraid of being hurt.

-I if you hate. Kumatora exclaimed. Lucas turned to look better. Kumatora was a little closer to him.

-I hate you both. I hate to be a kid, hate your hair, hate your smile, I hate to be so cute and I hate this so bad! He shouted as he approached Lucas, saying the latter raised his arms to put it on his shoulders and pull him towards her positioning her lips on him like last time. The heat from the hot springs made them very well for the large amount of snow that still had around them. Being naked in the middle of a snowy forest was not a good option. The hot springs had also helped achieve a certain height where Lucas was at its height. Kumatora, somewhat inexperienced in kissing tried to get carried away by the excitement and euphoria, her hatred of herself and the rest of the world to intensify. However, when the kiss began to deepen, Lucas recalled that he also wanted to avoid pain, so it was he who broke the kiss

-Kuma ... no ... You're right with what you said yesterday. I do not want to hate you, do not want to turn away. He began with glazed eyes.- Are we good friends do? Sorry I have told you so fast, I was not thinking about my words and ...

Luke noted that he was not alone about to mourn. Kumatora also kept his eyes glassy.

-No ... no ... Do not cry. Please. -Asked Lucas. But it was too late. Kumatora lunged at him causing a blush, as they now had their bodies together and felt his chest with his.

-I was very happy when you told me you loved me. She managed to make Kumatora. -No one told me anything, so ... honestly ... I believe in you Luke. I think that you're a liar, you always told me the truth. 're Such a good guy, however I ...

'You're so pretty. Very strong, and tough character. I need to learn a lot to get to be at least as strong as you are. Or even stronger than Boney and Duster.

-Duster is a fool. He laughed Kumatora. 'But you, Lucas ... Tell me ...

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he kept hugging Kumatora.

- What?

-The bad things ... well if nobody sees Is not that so?

-A bad thing never stops being bad. He explained Lucas.

- What can we do then? Kumatora Said turning away from him and kissing him. Luke let out a groan of surprise. Kumatora ran his hands down her back getting closer to him in order to take better control of the kiss. Luke's mind was blank, clearly could not understand, just knew it felt good. The emotions began to inundate, wanted subírsele over, then it was then when he felt both legs crossed he realized he was not in the best position to do this, suddenly broke.

- What the ...?

-Luke ... How old are you today?

-16.

-I see ... Kumatora exclaimed. 'I ... I have many things to say. The first is to apologize for hurting yesterday.

'Do not worry. -Lucas answered cheerful. - What is the second?

- Are we still on the proposal? Asked embarrassed.

- What proposal? He asked innocently Lucas. Kumatora frowned.

-Well ... Over ... uh ... be ... your girlfriend.

-Oh ... uh ... if you want ... -Lucas replied nervously.

-Yes, I do. Kumatora smiled. Lucas opened his eyes widely.

- Do you-really?

-Yes. -Answered again. As she walked away from him to get out of the water. -And your birthday, I think ... I have a gift for you. So ... Can we go home?

- Oh! It is true. I have strawberry cake in the house. Want some?

-Yes. Kumatora-answered.

- Well! So, come on. Lucas got up putting her clothes instantly. Kumatora was put back his clothes and went to Lucas who kept talking about her day that had started so badly. Kumatora was pondering whether his "gift" would be appropriate. He had to admit, one night he had some sleep with the blonde, and that dream had tormented her, was that dream that prompted it to kiss the day before. Lucas again placed the coat that he had put on that occasion. They came to his house and Lucas was positioned behind her to remove her coat.

-It's funny ... She said Kumatora.

- What? -Lucas answered as he walked to the kitchen to get the cake to the table.

'Yesterday you asked me who I was and today it seems as if you did not want me to go.

-Is that today is another day. -Lucas said smiling. It was then knocked on his door. Lucas turned to her, it was a pigeon. The message was from Flint, he was disappointed but would not return home that day, promised that the next would a happy birthday, no matter what happened.

- Who is? Kumatora Asked curious.

-Dad, says he will not come today. So ... more cake for us, I guess. She smiled Lucas.

Kumatora smile back when Lucas put the cake on the table.

'Apparently we are the only guests.

-Yes ... well, anyway, did not plan to have a party. He laughed Lucas. Together served two plates and two slices of pie served.

-Luke ... come. She said as she smiled Kumatora Lucas. Lucas walked to his chair without understanding why, Kumatora Lucas asked her to sit on his lap. Lucas laughed at the gesture, but he refused and obeyed. Kumatora wrapped his arms around his chest placing his head on her shoulder as the day before. It was strange, she had seen it with partners, but as usual was the girl who was on the boy, the position was a little strange, but neither was uncomfortable, after all, no one seeing, no one could judge, and they felt at ease. Lucas calmly ate her cake while Kumatora still waging a fight in his mind whether or not to give away what he planned. Finally Lucas finished eating their cake and got off his legs to put into the dishwasher, along with Kumatora dish also had ended.

-Kindle the fire, looks like it's going to get cold ...

Lucas walked to the fireplace and lit it with a pair of matches. As he began to cause more combustion Kumatora got out of his chair and went to the room of Lucas without his permission, but did not care. It was incredibly cold, I had no idea why until I noticed that the glass was a little star. He remembered that he had snowballs thrown.

- Kumatora?

Turned to Lucas Kumatora was up the stairs, then up the stairs was the only way to get to your room.

- Yes?

She is very cold above. I think it's better go down. -Lucas suggested.

'Look ...' He said pointing to the window Kumatora stars. Lucas looked for a better view so you can see that out of the house, had something called blizzard, so apart from a dense snow had blocked the door.

-The door is locked ...

Flint-probably why he could not come tonight, people said Tazmily are the last days of this weather, so snow is all that day. Snow likely ... like locking many doors are not used to this climate no one has a clean snow. I think today I must stay at your place. Kumatora naturally exclaim as he left the window and walked over to her bed to sit.

-Prrrr ... Lucas exclaimed taking his hands to his chest and rubbing to get hot. -I fix the window or we'll freeze here ... Are not you cold? I think we should go down.

-No, I got used to the feeling by Pk. Freeze. So, I have the least cold. -Answered, Kumatora not want to sleep in the room because it was so uncomfortable, I wanted to find a good excuse to stay home that night so he continued as he got up and used it to seal the window. .

Lucas looked at the window and smiled. ___"Kumatora is very useful."_

'All right. So today we will sleep here. I'll get some sheets ...

-No ... no ... Luke ... I think both we fit in your bed.

-That's right, but I want you to be comfortable ...-Claimed Lucas saddened.

'I said I felt good about. -Answered Kumatora relieved. Lucas gave him a smile and began to feel a pain in your ankles.

-Uh ...-said. The cold was beginning to invade, however did not want to go the coat, but Kumatora said it was not cold if he wanted to keep changing his mind. Kumatora observed color change in your skin, starting to get more white than pink. Since they were not far raised his arm for the taking of his shirt and pull him toward her.

-Give me your hands, asked. Lucas agreed and began releasing steam Kumatora your mouth to warm them. Lucas looked at her a moment Why was she so pretty? Kumatora had imprisoned his hands next to him as he threw his warm breath. He was curious to know how she might feel if she did the same, although she did not share the same body temperature

-Uh ... Kuma ... I can try?

Asked. Kumatora looked at him a moment and agreed handing their hands. Lucas tried to do the same, and seemed to do well but her lips were close, almost kissing the palms of Kumatora, causing a slight tingling that made remove his hands.

- I did wrong?

-Oh ... no, not at all. Only, I got tickled. -Calmed Kumatora. Lucas smiled and tried again but this time with his. It was a new sensation, and he liked the heat generated. Kumatora could not help but remember the words of Luke last night, did not quite looked so sad and angry at the same time. He felt guilty for having caused those tears in it. I wanted to delete them, make them disappear permanently from memory, but did not have the slightest idea how. I just knew that Luke exploded in confused emotions when she kissed him in surprise, indeed, did not even know if his kisses were good, because I had practiced a lot.

-Luke ...

- What if? -Said Luke as he arched an eyebrow, looked very focused on his previous work ...

- You know I love you, is not it?

-Aha.

- Why do I feel like you do not believe me?

Kumatora asked. Lucas put attention on his face and could tell. Kumatora really sorry for what happened last night, Lucas did not like seeing her sad face, he liked her smile, but most of the time I was mocking. I wanted to find a way to show that he had almost forgotten past feelings, so he thought that maybe do what Kumatora did it without thinking, could serve to shake off those thoughts.

Lucas leaned over her and pressed his lips against Kumatora. That action Kumatora had already surprised her three times, yet not malhumoró.Understood as a kind of consolation. Kumatora recalled a new sensation that began to flood it from the hot springs, but did not understand at all ... it was a sort of tingling in the abdomen by having their bodies so close. There was warmth and passion in the way he was kissing her, was something she had never experienced.

-Luke ... He managed to make Kumatora taking a break and breaking the kiss at the same time.

- I did wrong? She asked him, her face worried.

- C-how to learn to kiss like that!? Asked exalted and jealousy in her voice, for fear that his blonde had kissed another girl before

Well ... this is the first time I did, so I just improvised. -Lucas replied sheepishly.

I do not like lies. Kumatora Said referring to what Luke had said yesterday, but in a mocking tone. Luke frowned and took her shoulders

- It is a lie! He shouted.

-You better. She said as she pulled Kumatora closer to Lucas. He was then imprisoned between both arms causing Lucas to fall into , they lost sight of their eyes. Kumatora looked menacing, almost like the other times when he threatened not to spy on the hot springs fail or not an attack but why now his threat seemed more sensual than overwhelming? Lucas nerves breathed quickly, had an idea of what were the following movements Kumatora, the guessed ... Kumatora put his right leg to left leg side of Lucas, achieving a better swallowed.

-Ku-Kumatora ... Are we playing? Lucas Asked nervous and stuttering.

-Could be. He laughed Kumatora. -It is, in my game ...

Kumatora Luke lowered his head and planted a deep kiss. Lucas previously had to admit that he had done well, too well to be wanted revenge, had always been better than Lucas, both in battles and now kissing. So far were just thrust between her lips but now she wanted more, he slid his tongue until Lucas lips which was impressed a little, not sure if that was what had to be done in the kisses, however did not wish to much resistance. Kumatora was greater after all, she must have known what he was doing.

When she felt his tongue touch hers tingle is situate in the abdomen of Luke. Lucas realized he was not doing anything on your was who had total control of the situation, so I position Lucas hands on his back fearfully. Why everything was going so fast for him right now? His heart began to beat a uncontrollably.

However, as a wise adored her mouth. As previously both had eaten cake, strawberry flavor was still in their corners, making the most delicious kiss. Kumatora withdrew from him and sat on his lap, Lucas toured the chest with his fingertips, he had a smirk on his face that Lucas could not stop looking.

- Q-what?

'You're so cute ...

Kumatora laid her head on his chest listening to his heart and sighed. He continued his internal war over whether or not that give the boy, after all, Kumatora still looked like a sweet child. A sweet boy who wanted only for her, which drove her crazy their eyes and had long tried to avoid, but the feelings remained with her, saving away or hurt.

'Sorry Luke ... He began Kumatora.

-Mmm? Asked Lucas muttering.

-You must think I'm some kind of degenerate ... He spoke with averted gaze Kumatora, tried not to look at the position that was on the sighed and gathered all his strength to lift a little more and could hold.

'I just think you're very pretty. I was deeply in love with you from the beginning, but I thought you never fijarías in me because I am only a child. But I ... I really ...

Kumatora turned his head and looked at Lucas. I was so deeply overwhelmed, her white face stained cheeks bright red and stuttered. Luke swallowed and gathered all the courage I could after all What did you lose?

- I love you. I'm so inexperienced in these matters I esteem only for you. I know you will not hurt me. And I'm willing to go as far as you want to get.

Kumatora widened her eyes and saw the boy. Smiling face still flushed, he was sure of what she planned to do and did not seem to smiled, now Lucas had permission to do what I was happy with it. Having control was his favorite thing.

-I belong. Luke whispered as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kumatora laughed. He did his best to continue, he rose from his chest and he put his lips on him, Lucas with previous experience opened his lips faster Kumatora to allow tinkering with his tongue. Lucas turned to the task of rubbing her back, rose Kumatora him getting on all fours, touching his chest followed Lucas laugh provoking as pecked her waist, her true purpose was to reach the top of his shirt. Luke sat up and raised his arms to allow Kumatora away his shirt. When the shirt was on the outside, Lucas looked away when Kumatora started giggling at him.

-Just. He laughed Lucas. -Me nervous.

Shh ... shh ... He paused Kumatora Lucas, Lucas obeyed dominated by only her eyes. He took his shirt and put her hand yet. Returning to position above him. Kumatora loved the way that Lucas was laughing at each deep kiss and every touch on her bare skin and made her laugh know, he really was taking the role of the girl in the relationship, but that did not matter too much, not now. Lucas returned to acquire courage to stop massaging her back and moved to her waist. His fingers trembled but kept his arms tight, Kumatora wanted to show that he was a brave boy wandered so your clothes up to the end. He cut the kiss and breathed deeply.

'I ... I ... I mean ... I ... I can?

Kumatora smiled and nodded. He sat on Luke's hips to allow him to take his clothes. He did slowly, Kumatora not know if that speed was more sensual to movement or because he died of shame. He raised his arms and when Lucas finished his stretch as he could he opened his eyes as if he had never seen anything like this ... to Kumatora not surprised that look.

-Stop it ... now you make me nervous.

Kumatora said now only underwear. Lucas stopped talking for almost a full minute, glanced through her body. I was stunned, not only was the first time I saw a girl almost naked, not just any girl, was the girl he liked. It was so well made, a stomach thin, firm breasts and of considerable size, her skin looked a peach, Lucas was intimidated. He was afraid of his movements, that could hurt or something, but he knew his strength was not much.

- Lucas! Shouted Lucas Kumatora waking from his trance.

Lucas shook his head and nodded. I was not sure that was the next thing you should do Nobody explained it! Even though like all children received sex education at this time could neither remember the function of each part of your body. I just wanted to stay contemplating the beauty that was about it. ___"What was this to do? Come on, Luke! There is no time for timidity at this time. Remember ... remember ... just ... let go."_ But his hands were petrified as if he had been the victim of a Pk. Kumatora Freeze. Lucas Kumatora assumed that he was embarrassed and he was very hard for him to get rid of your own clothes. I was just sitting there with shorts on and shoes still on her realized that How could he have forgotten his shoes? He lifted one leg to remove the boot and then lowered to raise the other, trying to awaken the natural instincts of the boy, after all he was a teenager. Lucas only allowed to breathe while using his feet as he could withdraw the court why it had to be all that difficult for him?

- I'm not sure if you are cold or nervous ... You're shaking so much, Luke.

-Both ... -Lucas answered fearful.

-No need to fear or be nervous. However, you know, I will not do something you do not want.

- I love him! -He called Lucas capricious. Then he lowered his voice to a softer tone Well ... I just want if you want.

-You must stop putting all the responsibility on me ... She said softly as Kumatora got back on top of him. Lucas sighed slightly ___"Awh ..."_ -Let me help you ...

Kumatora dropped his hands to his shorts. Luke bit his lip before, was too embarrassing for him. Why it was so easy to get rid of your clothes? Maybe she had more courage than he, though both knew where they were going to get. He felt his zipper down and sliding down Kumatora luegoa to remove the shorts, was getting all his help so he figured he should also help her take off her clothes, but all that was left of her was her underwear, and he was like a supreme act of morbidity, since Hinawa had taught both Claus as he, that the women should be respected and treated with love, regardless of their age. One more kiss I took out of his thoughts as Kumatora body pushing him towards the bed.

His kisses were so soft, but as they were without clothes became needy and lustful. They needed to get warm soon, as the weather did not help the lovers. Lucas could only feel the happiest man Tazmily and probably the entire universe when Kumatora decided to try something new kissing her neck to her shoulders.

Her skin was as it as she imagined, white and clean. Soft and delicious. I had a few small spots, almost freckles scattered on her skin. They looked like chocolate pieces floating in a milk skin, all of it was beautiful, she was sure. The friction between the two bare legs was tightening the second half of the body of Luke. Lucas moved his hands back behind him, slacking to her waist, kept his eyes closed, because I thought if I opened my eyes wake up from a dream, alone in his bed again. However, each time going down Kumatora kisses off causing a slight moan from his mouth which caused him to open his eyes, and I not having never opened.

The first thing he encountered in his vision was the way her butt was tilted. Lucas moved his gaze instead, he felt so bad seeing her with so much desire. I did not take it as an object of desire nothing more, no, it meant much more to him. But Lucas did not find a way to let them know, hated being so shy. And he hated the idea that this night was just a game, no, Luke was going to let him know he needed in his life, and always needed.

Again those thoughts exiting realized Kumatora's kisses had advanced beyond his navel and his hands were in his underwear. Immediately the red color flooded her face

- W-wait! -Cried Lucas. Kumatora raised an eyebrow and gave her look.

- Do you regret it? Kumatora Asked puzzled.

-I ... I'm getting too ... She managed to make Lucas. -I want you to receive them too. Kumatora took a moment to understand. Lucas was getting too much attention on her body and was forgotten yours. So he got up from laughing.

'All right. I'll give you a chance. He began to talk, laughing Kumatora That show me what you're made.

Lucas looked as challenged. Yes, he was very shy, but he had grown up with his big brother, so the competition was in his blood. Kumatora sat in place of Lucas and Lucas watched her closely, it was clear he did not know what to do, but had to do something so he raised his arms to put in the same position that it was him. Kumatora laughing at how funny he was being all, Lucas opened his mouth and planted a kiss that surprised and drowned his mocking laughter, Lucas took courage to move his hands up the back of his back and took the bra clasp kept his chest instead. I was not sure at all, but if Kumatora had removed his shorts so freely it was just that he. So investigate with his fingers for a moment until she could finally undo them. His next fear was found in front of him, when the straps down her arms until her clothes fell into his legs.

He could not look or two seconds before turning, that was not his intention. But it felt like a dirty boy at her half naked body up, her cheeks turned red again.

-Hey ... Kumatora Said with a smile as he raised his right hand to his face to turn to her. -You're doing fine. You have nothing to be ashamed of. We are confident are not you, Luke?

Lucas nodded, looking into her eyes. She's so damn cute, and he knew it. If it were up to him, all she would do was kiss her without hurting her, not touching her inappropriately, but I knew what they were doing were not only caresses and sighs, if they wanted to make the experience amazing also needed to grunts and groans. Although it seems ridiculously stupid Kumatora, Lucas did, took the initiative to kiss slow and do the same as she did before. Kumatora loved his gentleness, he was a guy focused on what I was doing was careful and his kisses were tender and moist. Her pink lips on her skin made her forget that there was a blizzard that could freeze all Tazmily. Kumatora knew that no man in her life treat her like Luke was at this time. For any man, this would not be more than casual sex to take the chill off, but for those two, symbolizing a union, a loss of fear, a demonstration that although everything was against both age, like people, they would continue with his love, his struggle for mutual happiness.

Lucas walked kisses from her shoulders to the triangle located under your neck, no inch of skin would escape, all was well until the skin started to get up, that meant he had reached his chest area. Would kiss right here too? I did not turn to look at Kumatora, or know that he came to doubt and feel insecure, and Lucas did not want to show weakness, after all Kumatora had challenged him to see what he could frowned and continued his kisses, Kumatora opened his eyes as he could Was Lucas really able to do that? Neither she had imagined something like this! The kisses began to have more moisture, causing an explosion of emotions inside her, she was too ... Lucas closed his eyes to keep himself imagine doing something like that, a part of him wanted to go elsewhere, to imagine that licking and kissing was candy, but the other wanted to stay and know that he was actually giving kisses to the girl he loved most.

With those thoughts tranquilizers, Lucas began licking slowly when the kiss came to her pink button. Kumatora her breath for a few seconds as he felt every bone in his neck arched down, that was the signal for Lucas to know he had done something right point for him! Another thought filled him, actually this was the only way to let everyone know that they both belonged to each other. Kumatora was Lucas and Kumatora had possession of Luke also. No one else in the world doing this, he was the only person who was doing it. Wanted to make sure I did everything right, that way she would never run away, never go with another man and forget everyone, including Duster, a man not so graceful that Luke began to see it as an enemy. No, Lucas was going to make it, would do all this so well that Kumatora was to remain with him forever, and they grow up and marry, form a family and never would be separated. Lucas had found reason those kisses become more strong and brave, lose shyness and stop mourn to become a man to protect Kumatora, although she did not wanted.

Kumatora arched too much and needed more than embraced him toward her so she could feel its warmth. It was then that he remembered why he had fallen for her. Kumatora made him feel protected when engulfed in fire meteors began to fall on the day that the last needle was extracted Kumatora who ran to him, to Luke that it was the end of the world, there was no escape, ever die alone. He was just shaking and scared, but arms surrounded him. ___"Do not open your eyes ... do not open ... I'm here. Contigo, Lucas. ... I will not go I will not go"_ Lucas recognized the voice, it was Kumatora, the tough girl he had met throughout his journey as someone who was not afraid. But if he was afraid Kumatora, stood trembling and anyway had the strength to keep it protected and speak in a soft voice that calmed. Luke obeyed his voice and opened his eyes, opened them believed that if it would be over. And be in the blue, or perhaps in heaven where he would see his mother and brother. But he did not want to leave, if he was clear of life What would happen to her? The warmth of her tears forced him to lie still and hold her as hard as he could. It was that gesture that made completely satisfied, that she was the woman of his life.

Those memories I remordían, were painful yet comforting. That pain disappeared whenever I heard his deep sighs and moans drowning in his own throat. Lucas raised his left hand to caress her other button forgotten skillfully started massaging gently as his mind was elsewhere, kept thinking he should stay here, but hurt so much that people no longer had symbolized both were with him . There were still two people on earth who needed it, and Flint Kumatora. If Lucas was going Flint What would happen? If Lucas was going Kumatora What would happen? To think he was afraid, he was to remain until they could not anymore. He removed his mouth to meet her other breast and task switching."Enough, Lucas.'re Here" he said to himself. It was a long time kissing, licking and feeling because Kumatora thought it was pretty, now she wanted to have their turn in battle.

Kumatora gently pulled his head and looked at Lucas few seconds.

'All right ... all right. I admit that was good of you. But there is of me to give. He spoke Kumatora. Lucas nodded knowing that their work was finished there temporarily. Now she had to continue where he left off, but now there was something different about him, his underwear too tight. Lucas took the place of Kumatora lying on the pillow and she was back on him and proceed astride his task of removing his did it slowly, and that was torture for both. They wanted to rush what could once become one, but also wanted to play around like children discovering a forest. Underwear down her legs onto the floor white to joining the rest of clothes at this time hindered and very unnecessary.

Kumatora needed to regain control, and decided to follow the steps above to Lucas, but what he planned not sound so nice. He began kissing her hips slowly and Luke chuckled, it was clear that in this area it gave ticklish, now Kumatora knew that when he returned to be sad, with the index finger peck her hips to make him laugh. I was mentally preparing a map of the areas where Lucas was happier, ironic as it did, his mouth was the least recommended, as was always looking down curved. Kisses series continued until it was she who felt tickled, of course, had come to this area since all are children, the elderly teach that ___"No one, absolutely no one should touch you!" "Unless you give your consent."_ Kumatora completed.

Lucas did not speak, so interpreted that silence as she wanted, the first thing that was on his list were three movements, the first were kissing and fondling, the latter were the licks. He pressed his lips to the tip gently and tenderly as he would do, with just that touch Lucas's head stuck to the mattress as he could. Kumatora thought of another form of torture, moved his fingers to her hips and started down making small strokes with fingernails that were a little long, Lucas now were undecided, did not know whether to laugh or squirm with pleasure slowly opened his mouth and prepared for licks, Lucas immediately wanted to blow up and stop him ___"-That is too much!"_ He thought to himself but it was too late, Kumatora had already started and did not intend to finish it there, would suffer as much as she had done before. The licks were short and became immersed deep when everything about her, Lucas no longer endure and let go of laughter could be heard moaning. ___"What inconsiderate, Boney will awaken with all the screaming."_ thought Kumatora so funny . He continued that way for about three minutes before Lucas yelled shaking ___"You ... you ... I can not take anymore!"_ Kumatora withdrew from him and sat on his lap

- How you doing? I think I won this round.

But Lucas did not respond. She could barely breathe, that was too much for him, Kumatora had absorbed all his breath. Kumatora was scared, I had not ever seen so difficulty breathing

-Hey, Luke ... Luke ... Tell me something ... Did I hurt you?

- You ate my soul! Lucas yelled rising from right away. Lucas Kumatora laughed and frowned.

-Oh, come on. Do not be overstated. Your soul is not down there.

-Then ... She managed to ask - Why does it feel so hot?

-There is a scientific explanation for that. But if you tell it, say I'm unromantic. -Kumatora said comfortingly, raised his hand to lift a lock that he had disheveled therefore move in the pillow. - Are you feeling ready?

-The following will be my revenge. -Lucas grumbled. Kumatora smiled provocatively and sat on it ready for the last and third rounds. Lucas lost all the value of a milestone, following in the plan was ... ___"So fast got this part?"_ he thought. It was time to get Lazy, this was his last chance to bring in her more of what she had brought him, took a deep breath and prepared as if to give a stampede, stood right in the middle of it and its proximity unroce caused by both parties.

-Ooo ... Kumatora exclaimed. -Careful with that. It's my first time so you will have to be sweet to me. -He said mockingly.

-You were not sweet to me. He spoke as he watched Lucas's eyes. 'Not long ago, or yesterday.

-You can take it out now then. She said Kumatora smiling.

- And I will! -Gritoneó Lucas. -Beg for forgiveness.

-A "Sorry" does not come out of my mouth. Lucas Kumatora shouted putting his face next to hers. Luke pouted angrily, that was enough for him. He lowered his hands to her waist and slowly began to enter.

- Abuuuuurriidooooo!

Kumatora chattered bringing her hand to her mouth to make a fake yawn. -Today I should definitely stay home. -Caused Kumatora. Lucas turned to frown more closer and pushed her hips to her

-Definitely're very wimpy little. Maybe we better get to bed ...-Kumatora could not finish his sentence when he began to feel a pain that was beginning to rise, took her breath away completely. Luke closed his eyes, was so angry he pushed mercilessly, Luke was angry now, I thought the next thing would be something like Kumatora "Duster would probably work best this" and that made him burn in jealousy. No!Definitely better Duster never do that, it's, Lucas did not give the opportunity, pushed so hard he broke the barrier causing a milestone Kumatora close his eyes and writhing in pain her eyes beginning to mourn. Lucas awoke from that anger at her, pulled out of a pull out of it and felt like the worst person in the universe.

'I ... I .. I ... I'm sorry ... I ... I thought it was going to hurt so much ... I ...

-Okay ... I had ... The blame. He began Kumatora. -You were angry. And I imagine why ...

Kumatora looked at Lucas, he was so overwhelmed that even its was seeing. Only saw himself, as if he hated.

-Oh ... no ... no ... Lucas ...

She lifted her face with both hands so they could look

'Anyway going to hurt. It is natural ... You did not know, silly?

Lucas stuck with tears in her eyes shook his head to deny it. Kumatora smiled and walked over to pet him.

-Of course it is ... And thank goodness you did fast, or else I would have cried more ... So, the following will be less painful and then ...

-I do not want to follow.

Lucas spoke firmly looking the other way, as if looking for his clothes. Kumatora was scared scared Would Lucas? "Damn, I've been so weak ..." she thought to herself. Now she just wanted to apologize for having started the innocence once, but Lucas took his hands and spoke cortadamente.

-I do not want to follow if you will continue to hurt. Not if you want to keep yourself mourn. I said I wanted to protect you, not hurt you.

Kumatora could not help it and let out an ___"Awww ..."_ Definitely, there was another man in the world so afraid of hurting her, even after the pain something that would uncontrollable pleasure. Kumatora just found the solution in bed pulling heavy Lucas as his body fell.

The pain at this time can not be avoided, Lucas. It's going to be disappearing, and then we'll both feel great. We feel rather than when we kiss, that's for sure. If you hurt all the time, people would not do not you think?

Lucas watched Kumatora had sincerity in his words and glassy eyes did not seem in pain. She smiled painfully as she sat on it

-So ... I can ... continue?

Kumatora Lucas nodded and smiled back. He put his hands to his sides to take it and weave your fingers. He promised position and do it again more gently, slowly began pushing Kumatora but immediately yelled screamed ___"Okay! Okay,"_ Luke nodded and began to re-enter into it midway began to feel spasm in your body, the pain inside Kumatora became so weak that seemed to vanish completely, and his teeth grew apart crisp slowly to begin forming a smile, then the signal was for Lucas to hasten the pace, pushed completely and this time rather than squeal of pain screamed of satisfaction, that was all he needed, but came out of it completely and went back harder, was a movement that though he never in life had done , his hips as indicated, Kumatora squeezed his hands tightly and unavoidably started screaming his opened his eyes to spy on his face battles Why Kumatora was so strong and now seemed so fragile?

The satisfaction and pleasure moved to Lucas who also began to feel a new emotion, happiness seemed increased by perhaps a thousand or a million. Every time I pumped, both now shouting their own names and Lucas helplessly lowered his face to beg for a kiss, Kumatora readily agreed, causing the lips join spasms which flooded both bodies began to tremble. Kumatora raised her legs and wrapped it as a kind of swing, Lucas changed the pace even faster, definitely going to give the best of himself, he was determined to make Kumatora is yours forever, wanted the only thing her happy, the only one to kiss and make love to him, it was him. And Kumatora could not agree more, I could not imagine a world where Lucas knew that "girl" that she had recommended.

I could not even imagine the pain of seeing him every day with someone who was not her. He would not think that Luke might be doing the same thing with any other person, definitely, she would not allow. Surely enter into such rage and jealousy would end breaking his face with his fists to yell at him to stay away from him, as was hers alone. Each thrust made her feel as if I touched the sky, her blond hair spilling sweat droplets that when the light passed through looked like stars. It was then when Lucas thrust to push that section again felt warm his body began to boil, it was enough for both a warm flow of the body was transported to the Kumatora Lucas immediately following which both shouted taking off his lips to reach the final closing was a perfect mutual Smaaaash.

Finally both bodies were dropped to the bed shaking, Lucas Kumatora retired to let it rest at last. Kumatora though she was very tired Lucas managed to climb to the pillow and placed in your chest warm.

- Well? Asked Lucas after a few seconds of silence and both recovered his breath.

-Been out of it, ...-commented Lucas Kumatora celebrating her little lover. Luke frowned and pretended anger

-I keep waiting for my birthday present. Exclaimed eyes closed. Kumatora pleaded that it was just a joke. Lucas turned his face to be the one to surprise kiss her again. I'm playing with you.

-You better, surly child. Joked Kumatora-raising arm to pull her and achieve better kiss deeper. 'You're quite cute, Lucas. Sorry for being so stupid.

'You're not stupid. -He called Lucas. -Maybe just looking for the right time.

'I want you to know that just this once I'll let you win. But next, I who make you scream first. He laughed Kumatora. He stroked her hair and kissed him closing his eyes, he was terribly tired. Lucas knew that both would stop talking at any second.

-Kuma ...

- Yes? Asked Kumatora with closed eyes.

-I love you very much. Never, never, never leave me. -Lucas begged, hugging your body. Kumatora opened his eyes and smiled back.

-I love you too much Lucas. And if I promise you will never get away from you, you must promise the same. That when you grow even more you will not get tired of me, are not going to change for some silly Tazmily. Because I promise to go to beat until you get back with me! -Threatened Kumatora. Lucas laughed and kissed her to erase the angry face.

-Deal.

Kumatora was satisfied and allowed embraced by it, who was close to him with his arms on his chest and his leg on it. Kumatora raised theirs to reach a considerable height and kissed her forehead. Luke closed his eyes and pretended to sleep until Kumatora to sleep. He had to have enough strength to get their prize, which was her sleep so peacefully and so happy. He stroked her hair and smiled to himself.

-Mom, I'd like you to know. I found a person who does not make me feel alone anymore. You can trust her, as I trusted her. Just ... watch it with my eyes ... She could not hurt me now that I've eaten their fear.

He kissed her lips before finally close their eyes and dream, before I was afraid to sleep by nightmares, and felt about it was more confusing, if you wake up and live a shitty life or dream and have terrible nightmares. However, we now know that both worlds were at peace and perfect, fell asleep after a few minutes.

Kumatora slowly opened his eyes, he was in Lucas's room and she was naked. He laughed quietly

-Wow ... I really love the guy ... Speaking of which ... how will my sleeping beauty?

Kumatora stretched and turned. She was astonished, Lucas was curled in a fetal position, trembling and pale as a ghost. I was shivering.

- Lucas idiot! Kumatora shouted causing him to wake up instantly. Kumatora was totally wrapped up in the sheets and put Lucas's shirt and he was in a corner to die of hypothermia - What were you thinking?

I did not want you to have cold. Said Lucas saddened. Kumatora's anger instantly vanished sighing. No matter what happened, Lucas never stop being the cute kid with protective instincts. Kumatora lifted the blanket and pulled her body to her.

'Damn, you're so cold ...' furious she commented.

'Sorry ...' commented Lucas painfully. Lucas Kumatora wrapped in his arms and legs to pass heat, his bare skin soon began to gather together the necessary heat for the red cheeks back.

'Now I can sleep well. She said Kumatora whispering in her ear, kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes. Lucas felt warm and protected, it was so comfortable that not even remember the snow outside his home. Both closed their eyes to continue the rest of the day sleeping, naked fun as hugging and kissing did not sound too bad, until she heard knocking at the door small.

-Lucas, breakfast is ready. He heard the door at the end. The heart of both activated immediately and rose in one go to look

- FLINT! -Shouted while before raising both his hands and mouth covered. They had to calm But how calm when clothing was everywhere, and they ruffled sheets naked in bed? Breathed deeply and stopped covering his mouth.

-Oh, no What am I going to say? No way, no way ... DAMN IT! I'm a degenerate ...

Lucas watched Kumatora was calm into clean clothes. Seeing him so quiet could only alborotarla more, but that outburst of emotion disappeared when Lucas stole a kiss deep, reassuring language.

'Do not get angry. After all, yesterday was my birthday. You can wear this.

Lucas Kumatora became a pink dress, saw Kumatora few moments, I did not think that the dress had belonged to Hinawa or something.

-I bought it for you for a month. But I did not dare to give it. -Lucas said smiling. Kumatora nodded and took his shirt off. Lucas Kumatora helped to fasten the bra, and so did she pants zipper. They put on boots and Lucas put the coat. They opened the door and started down the stairs, Kumatora would face a shame that would match ever in your life

'Morning Lucas ... Good morning K-Kumatora?

'Morning FF-Flint. -Stuttered.

- How about tonight?

-Cold-spoke quickly Kumatora

- Great! Lucas exclaimed the happy face. Both looked nervous and then hablron together

-It was good.

-Glad you had a good time. I imagine that with all the snow you could not get away from here Kumatora is not it? What torture, locked with Lucas. Flint-joked.

-Did not bother me. -He said Kumatora happy. He's a good guy.

-You better not have done anything weird while sleeping Hey Luke!

- YYYYo! -Lucas stammered. - I know nothing! Shouted hiding her face.

Kumatora laughed and took Hand Luke, Luke turned to look at her and Kumatora lowered his head to kiss him right in front of Flint. Lucas was stunned and blushed to the ears. Kumatora left him and walked to the exit.

With that, I can summarize the agreement we reached yesterday. Hope you do not mind me stealing his son a moment, we'll go play in the snow.

- You take it to your home! Flint shouted kidding. Lucas just hiding in shame. Took a coat that was hanging on the rack and bolted out. Flint dismissed for the new couple, could play quietly with the amount of snow that remained. Both were well aware that in the cold would have to find other ways to get hot, and already knew a really effective. Now it only remained for both snow pray that endure for the rest of the month, because Kumatora not mind moving in with Lucas, and Flint agreed. Definitely, now that they were together, would be protected until they could not anymore, now there were reasons to stay on the land, to hold hands in front of people, to kiss like any other couple on the street, after all, the only mattered was their mutual happiness

And the devil else!


End file.
